


He Stays

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.  Spoilers for 8.21 "Moment of Truth", what I think should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Stays

"Jackson?", she rasied up an elbow, watching him as he reached for his blue jeans, "Will you...will you stay?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, "Are you sure?

"Yeah.", she nodded her head, "I want you to stay...here, with me."

He stood there for a minute, before dropping his jeans back to the floor and coming back to the bed. Slipping underneath the covers, he laid on his back as she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad it was you."

He kissed the top her head, sighing softly, "Yeah, me too."


End file.
